Inseparable Kendall Knight OneShot FOR ASHLEY
by Princess Jewels
Summary: SO this is a Kendall Knight one-shot, but everyone is free to read it :D


**_Okay this is a One-Shot for my friend Ashley, but I hope everyone enjoys it :)_**

**_I do not own BTR_**

* * *

><p>"Has thou not ever seen the moon shine so brightly in the sky before?" Jewels said as she dandled her feet in the Palm Woods pool.<p>

"Hey sis…Watcha up to?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Just practicing my lines for my next audition," she said sighing, "Speaking of which how did yours go?"

"It stunk," I replied flatly.

"I bet it wasn't that bad," she said always having full confidence in my ability.

"They tried to make me juggle," I said, "Do I look like I can juggle?"

"Of course you do," someone said making us jump, "But that doesn't mean anything now does it."

I turned to scold whoever had startled me and when I turned I realized that it was just the guy I had a total crush on Kendall Knight.

"Oh…hey Kendall," I said blushing, "What's up?"

"Oh the usual-" he started but Jewels cut him off.

"Playing hockey, getting into trouble, irritating Gustavo?" she said.

"She's good," Kendall said.

I laughed. "Yeah well…we both know you and the others well enough by now," I said, "Speaking on which where's-."

"CANNON BALL!" we heard someone yell.

Before Jewels could get away from the pool so that her script didn't get wet Carlos Garcia had already made a huge splash and she was soaked and when he came up to the surface she let him have it.

"CARLOS GARCIA LOOK AT WUT YOU DID!" she yelled, "I need to get these lines memorized by tomorrow!"

"Jewels I'm sorry," Carlos said.

"I think we'll just leave," Kendall said.

"Good idea," I agreed.

We walked into the Palm Woods lobby and just kind of wondered.

"Does Jewels by chance like Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well Carlos likes Jewels A LOT. You should hear him talk about her in his sleep" he said chuckling, "Mrs. Julianne Garcia".

I laughed. "Well actually she does like him A LOT as well…he just drives her crazy at times," I said, "But she loves the fact that he's a bit of a goof ball."

"A bit?" Kendall asked.

"Well you all are," I said thinking of the guys' shenanigans.

"So…what do you look for in a guy?" he asked.

"A fun loving guy who's not afraid to speak his mind when necessary and always has a plan…even if he's not sure what to do next," I replied.

He stopped in his tracks and I walked away.

KENDALL'S POV

_'That sounds a lot like…me,'_ I thought. As I walked back out to the pool and saw Carlos now on the ground in front of Jewels begging for forgiveness.

"Please Jewels please forgive me! I'll be more careful next time! I promise!" Carlos begged as he wrapped his arms around Jewels' ankles.

"I hate to interrupt this oh so magical moment," I said,

"The only thing magical about it is that this is still alive," she said pointing to Carlos.

"Ok…well Jewels…I have a question about Ash," I started.

"She so likes you," they said in stereo.

"How did you…" I started a little confused.

Carlos let go of Jewels' ankles and stood up. "It's an obvious question that you were going to ask sooner or later," he said.

"Just tell her Kendall," Jewels said as she slowly tried to pull the wet script pages apart, "You would be surprised."

I looked and Carlos and nodded and Jewels and we stood there slightly arguing for a second about him telling Jewels how he feels before I left to go find Ash.

-4th Floor-

I was outside of Ashley's and Jewels' apartment and I knocked on the door and Ash answered.

ASHLEY'S POV

I opened the apartment door and saw Kendall standing there looking slightly nervous. "Hey Kendall, short time no see," I said.

"Yeah…can I come in," he asked.

"Oh…yea sure," I said.

He walked into the apartment and sat down. "Wow…this is nothing like mine and the guys' place," he said.

"Well…four guys, a little girl, and a middle-aged woman don't live in this apartment," I said.

"Good point," he agreed.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Oh um…no," he replied.

"Ok," I said going and sitting down next to him, "So what's up?"

"Well…you see…it's kinda sorta hard to explain," he said.

"Ok…well take ur time…not like I'm doing anything today," I said.

Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. "I um…really like you," he said when he pulled away.

I smiled and then kissed his cheek. "I really like u too Kendall," I said.

"You want to go out to the movies Friday?" he asked.

The door slammed open and Jewels walked in followed by Carlos who was still apologizing to her.

"Of course…but we should fix them first," I said laughing.

He laughed and we got Jewels and Carlos straightened out and as for me and Kendall…we were inseparable.


End file.
